S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 2
Yaji is sleeping in his office space with his feet up on his desk, he has empty bags of food all around him and he is snoring quite loudly. He is also sporting a sleeping mask however he's too lazy to strap it on, so it is just lying on his face. Suddenly many children come rushing through the offices, the cacophony wakes Yaji. Yaji: (jumping to his feet) Oi oi Oi.......Oi......Oi (falls back asleep) Marine Secretary 1: Hello Commodore! [ How is this lazy bum still asleep its 2 in the afternoon] (yelling) COMMODORE!!! Yaji:(jumping to his feet)Oi? Marine Secretary 1: Well sir.. (bringing out a list of checked of names) Once a year we pick a school and allow them to visit the Offices (flipping through the pages) It seems we haven't assigned any children to you.. Yaji:(has fallen back asleep) Marine Secretary 1:(a bit irritated, then suddenly gets an idea) Mhmm I love these homemade Goncho chips (Goncho chips are the 3rd best chips in all of the World) Yaji:(jumps to his feet) OI! where are the goncho chips (looking around) Marine Secretary 1: (a sweat drop rolls down his head, and he sighs) Since S.A.U.L is technically a unit, we have assigned you, Three children. Yaji:(yawns).... there are seriously no Goncho chips! Teacher: The Teacher is a 45 year oldish man, he has a hitleresque moustache, and he has huge glasses, he is quite small yet he is rigid face wise. (coughs) Mr. Marine Secretary 1 ! Marine Secretary 1: uhmmm that is not my name, my name is actually Yaji grabs the marine secretary by his head and moves him out the way. Yaji: Oi. Teacher man. How long do I have watch these kids. Teacher: ehh. You look very young yourself, I don't think you can handle any kids! who are you assigned to anyway....... (looks at the list and shutters, his face becomes pale).. no.. no..no!! I thought they were expelled !! (prays a prayer) May God have mercy on you (he runs away) Yaji goes to sleep once again shrugging off, the grim premonition, he is woken up by a slap and a makeshift knife pointed at him. Yaji: ehh...? There are three children, one who seems to be the leader has a knife pointed at him he has his hair dyed, it looks to be permed, and he is quite pale. The other who slapped him is rotund, with big lips and has a bandana with Marine crossed out. The other is slim and more shy yet he is eating Yaji's chips, his face is completely covered by his hair. leader: They told us, that we should come to you (looks around) This place is real shitty! so take us somewhere else (points the knife at Yaji's neck) or else. Yaji: oi! (punches each of the boys arms causing the arms to bruise) You are stepping on my popcorn! leader: (with a tear rolling down his cheek, he clinches his arm) didn't..... hurt (starts crying) Yaji: MEN DONT CRY (grabs the leaders head and rolls him like a bowling ball into some paper stacked up at the end of the hall) STRIKE! Fat boy: HOW CRUEL!!! YOU'RE A MARINE! ( kicks Yaji's shin) Yaji: So WHAT? ( Kicks the fat boy away into the stack) Shy boy: Marine's are supposed to do paper work and guard things! ( aiming to punch Yaji's Crotch) Yaji: ( headbutting the Shy boy away) Says who? Being a Marine! ( jumping towards the Stack) MEANS YOU FIGHT FOR YOUR VIEW OF JUSTICE! Yaji delivers a swift beating to the boys Fat boy: ....... ( badly bruised) I give up. Shy boy: ............ same Leader: LIKE HELL ( he jumps up crying) MARINES ARE LAME! Yaji: GO DIE! JEAGER PUNCH ( he punches the boy in the gut sending him away) Shy boy and fat guy run away afraid, but are quickly grabbed by Yaji, and he puts them on his shoulders Fat boy: woah! you're super tall. like some sort of freak Shy boy: ( tugs on Yaji's hair) I'm Hungry Yaji: Oi ( walks over to the leader and picks him by his shirt placing him on his head) You boys in the mood for (grins) A cafeteria's worth? The boys in unison: YES!!!! The Headquarters cafeteria is huge, and always clean always pristine looking. The chefs work constantly to make food worthy of the Soldiers and the office workers. The boys sneak in through a ceiling grate. Yaji: (whispering) the chefs work soo much they only pay attention to what food their making, there could be Sea Kings in here as long as it's clean and theres food to cook they wouldn't care. Leader: How come a Marine can be soo cool? Yaji: eh...? Being a Marine isn't about being uptight it's about fighting for Justice. Who cares what you do otherwise?? Shy Guy:(yanks on Yaji's hair) Food Yaji shoves angrily shoves a piece of meat in his mouth Yaji:(rolls on the ground to where the door for the main dining room is, he opens it for the boys, then rolls in) All he hears is a shriek from pudgy Yaji: (shouting) BE QUIET! Pudgy: (crying) Its gone! its all goooone! (starts crying) Yaji:(steps up and looks around to see the lunch room almost ransacked) no....no... NOOOOOOOOO! Teacherman: umm you guys missed lunch.... Yaji: oi! that's right it takes like 2 hours to get to the cafeteria through the ceiling grates.(coughs) ummmm... sorry boys Leader: My name is Sazuki, and I had fun...( rips off pudgy's anti-marine bandana) WE WILL BECOME MARINES Teacherman:.....so you boys are going to behave Sazuki: HELL NO!!!! Yaji: BOYS!! (sobbing slighty) I'm so proud... Sazuki gets on top of Shy boys shoulders and punches Yaji in the crotch Shy Boy: MEN DONT CRY!! We are S.A.U.L 2!! Yaji:(punches the boys in there arms) Never punch a man there!! be honorable! (punches them again) Never PLAGIARIZE!..... it took me like 3 minutes to come up with that name..OI!!! (dragging the boy by their shirts) Lets go out to eat, Teacherman: b...b..BUT THEY DONT HAVE PERMISSION SHEETS!!! Yaji and the boys turn around and stick out their tongues then run Category:Stories Category:Chapters